Earth Bathed In' Light
by darium
Summary: Clay's always been a sweet-heart to everyone but what happens when he wants to be the sweet-heart of a very special and new dragon. This is a yaoi / slash fanfiction of Clay/OC named Daniel who is fictional, This story is my first so please be gentle
1. Introduction's

_**Chapter 1, **__**The Introduction.**_

Raimundo, Kimiko, Clay and Omi stand before the main entrance to the temple awaiting for Dojo to come back from collecting the new dragon they have heard is comming and much talk about what element he could be, Kimiko, Clay and Omi did not care much about this but they had to keep silencing Raimundo over this matter as he was afraid it was another wind dragon and rendering Raimundo obsolete even thou Master Fung reassured him that there can only ever be one dragon at a time for each element and that asking this to the new dragon may offend him as they are finding it difficult to cope with the strain of his powers right now and appears to be somewhat secretive over many things of his past and present.

"I most look forward to seeing what new companion we have obtained in fighting the forces of evil" Omi stated to the rest of group as they saw Dojo in the distance.

Dojo landed only a few seconds later after Omi's statement as he sighed and let Master Fung dismount, Dojo looked at the young group of monks who all had a confused look on there face's. "What!?" he shrieked as Dojo often did, "What's with the looks?"

"errr" said Raimundo, "Where's the new guy?"

"I-i-i'm here" a faint somewhat feminineness male's voice was heard from behind Dojo with a strong Scottish accent - Just at that point Dojo shrank back to his smaller size.

"Oh . . my . . . god" cried out Kimiko "He is just to adorable!" everyone stared at the new dragon in some-what suprise they knew he was coming from Scotland but expected some ginger red head with freckles and dawning a kilt, this was not what they expected at all. What the four young monk's found staring back at them was a young man about there age - perhaps slightly younger it was hard to tell because he had such an adorable baby like face which had soft features blue-eye's and long dark brown hair that was slightly longer than shoulder length that got naturally curled the closer it got the ends and pale skin that had a slight tan to it around his arm's and face, ever so slightly shorter than Raimundo and a slightly "stocky" like frame that seemed to suit him.

Master Fung looked at Kimiko with a slight smile and gently nudged the new dragon towards the group. "Young monk's i would like to introduce you to Daniel he has just arrived here from Scotland and know you will make him feel welcome" Master Fung guided Daniel to Omi.

Omi looked at Daniel "Yoh kanine what is high? I am Omi" Omi exclaimed as he thrust his hand out towards his new friend ... Daniel just stared at Omi confused and shook his hand. Raimundo voice was quickly followed explaining that he meant "Yo dog what'd up", Daniel shook Raimundo hand as Raimundo introduced himself.

Daniel took a step to his right so he was now staring at Kimiko and nervously put his hand out to met her's but Kimiko had different ideas and embraced him with a friendly hug instead and a giggle. "My name is Kimiko, but everyone calls me Kim".

Daniel finally found himself out of Kim's grip and staring at Clay, Daniel never seen such blue deep soulful eyes, a flush started to come over his face very quickly as he looked at him as the taller boy introduced himself as Clay and how he was "pleased to met ya partner", Daniel's mind was entranced by Clay's eyes and accent almost right away and had to shake it off. "Pleased to met you too" he managed to squeak out. Clay looked back at Daniel confused with a slight blush to his face also and then looked almost shocked as be noticed than Daniels eyes not only where blue, but had flecks of gold through them as well.

Master Fung looked at Kimiko and asked her to help Daniel with his bag's and show him to his room (well more of a stall really), Kimiko looked at Daniel again and noticed he only had a back-pack and a small dufflebag with him but she showed him to his new room since she couldn't get even close to either of the bag's as Daniel almost seemed unable to accept help, he looked almost guilty about it. Kimiko didn't give it too much thought and went to depart and leave Daniel to unpack.

"Kimmie . . . . Thank you" Kimiko turned around at this point to see Daniel beaming the most adorable smile she ever saw and smiled. "Your welcome, don't worry you will settle in fine, just watch out for Raimundo, he likes his practical jokes. And if he causes too much of - a problems just see me" empathizing on the word ANY.


	2. Star Gazer

It was late in the afternoon - the same day as the new dragon (Daniel) had arrived and the stir and curiosity had wore off from the other young dragons: well . . . almost all of them.

Clay was sat down outside looking up at the sky staring at the stars and wondering to himself about the new dragon, all that kept running through his mind was how adorable Daniel looked and the more he thought about it the more he felt a soft warm glow inside him grow and grow until it felt more like a roaring fire burning inside of him lighting up the darkest night sky so it was like the brightest star - for all to behold.

Clay was quickly shaken out of this feeling by himself as he held is head and let out a long groan "This just a'int right"

"Whats not right Clay?" a voice was heard from behind him. Clay looked around and saw Kimiko walking towards him.

"Oh nothi'n Kimiko just . . . stuff" Clay as usual lied about as well as a 6 year old could ; the curse of being so honest. Kimiko just looked at him with the "I know your lieing so fess up and tell" look that friends seem to give oh so well.

". . . . . ." Clay just looked at Kimiko ". . . . WHAT!?" at this point Kimiko had crossed her arms and struck a pose looking directly down at him knowing that Clay would give in eventually. "....... Stop that! its freak'in me out" several more minutes past as Clay finally caved in "OK OK just stop that!". Kimiko just laughed and broke the stare and sat down "Knew you would" she was able to muster through the laughter.

Clay let out a long drawn out sigh and just looked up at the stars, Kimiko knew about Clay's bi-sexuality but only because she caught Clay eyeing up Rai when they all first arrived and Kimiko confronted him about it being the only one that noticed. "Do you believe in love at first sight?" Clay questioned to Kimiko.

"Aw Clay im sorry I'm just not interested in you in that way" She giggled and nudged Clay playfully as Clay let out a slight chuckle himself "Honestly thou Clay, i do in a way i guess". Kimiko stoped for a second thinking "Well i guess its really hard to tell because in this day and age people often mistake love for lust and associate material objects with happiness but if you know what love is and can tell the difference then i would say . . . Yes"

Clay just looked at Kimiko im awe for a moment "That was abnormally pleasant and philosophical for you"

Kimiko just looked at him "Hey! . . . i have my moments" and snickered "That and Daniel was talking to me most the day so i think it's rubbed off, hes such a sweet-heart"

Clay just let out a sigh and a smile once he heard Daniel's name being uttered which Kimiko knew was most unlike the usual rough and tumble cowboy and then suddenly it clicked. Kimiko looked at Clay and snapped her fingers in front of the cowboys face to get him out of the trance "You know for the dragon of earth your heads in the clouds alot!" before Clay could even remark Kimiko looked directly at Clay "You think your in love with Daniel don't you!".

Clay just sighed "Yeah" and looked at the ground "We have hardly spoke, we seen each other brefly all we ahve done is shake hands so how can i be love with someone i don't even know, it feels right but i think its just so wrong" Clay held his head with one hand again and groaned "How can i get so caught up in one person and those eye's, oh god" Clay continued to stammer of various little nuggets of what was going through his mind as Kimiko just listened thinking it was so sweet and her thoughts turned back to Daniels reaction when he saw Clay.

Kimiko looked at Clay lost in thought for a moment "You know . . . ." Kimiko looked harder at Clay and poked him to get his attention since he was still holding his face and muttering to himself. "I think Daniel might like you - in THAT way".

Clay just stopped and looked a Kimiko with a smile, "You saw his reaction too then?" there was a long pause for a moment then Clay stared deep and hard into Kimiko eyes with a evil sly smile "You two hit it off pretty well right away didn't you! hmmmm"

Kimiko looked back with the flat eyes expression "You want me to find out the dirt on him for you don't you? -.-;" *SIGH* "Fine! - but you owe me Clay Bailey"

Kimiko got up and began to head off to her room to retire for the night while Clay went back to looking up at the star's and gently drifted off into a sleep with the biggest smile anyone has ever seen fixed on his face unknowingly to him, that he had company once more.

**During Kimiko' & Clay's Conversation!**

Daniel heard Kimiko and Clays voices from outside his window - peeking out he watched them talk trying to keep out of site - although he was unable to hear the conversation he just felt so at rest watching Clay and when Kimiko had gone and Clay had his eyes closed he stood up fully and watched Clay sleeping with a sigh as tear's began to fill up in his eyes.

Daniel's mind was being torn apart from the voices in his head "He wont like you", "Your worthless", "Who would every like a thing like you", "Your meant to be alone", "Give up the dream!". Daniels tears began to stream down his face as he closed his eyes tightly, clasped his hands over his chest, his heart telling him not to give up on.

Not to give up on himself, on Clay, on everything, . . . . but most of all, hope.

Daniel just hung his head for a moment and then muttered to himself "Be still my beating heart"


	3. Shining Dragon

It had been a few days since Daniel had first arrived at the temple and had finally just finished unpacking his bag's and stared at the amount of clothing he brought and how he was worried it might not be enough but did not care - he had a mass variation of books, pencils and sketches his pride and joy and of course his journal. Smiling away he sat down and taking out a nice new artist pencil he sharpened it to a fine point and opened up his sketch book at a new page and began to lightly sketch the outline of a face. It wasn't long after he finished the base idea for his drawing when he heard a knock on the door and quickly shoved the pencil and book under the bed roll's.

"um..." Daniel said while thumbling with the materials he was trying to hide "Just a second please!".

Daniel heard Clay's voice from the other side, "Is every'thin all right in ther'e partner?" Clay cracked the door slightly to peek in just as Daniel covered the items in time. "Oh! . . . Clay." Daniel exclaimed rather suprised "What . . What are you d-doing here?" his question was asked with a hint of excitement as well as curiosity. Clay looked down at the smaller boy after he fully opened the door with a slightly chuckle, "Nervous little critter arn't ya?. Master Fung want's us in the main court yard for element training and practice"

Daniels eyes filled with a light mist of tear's followed with a depressive sigh and a "Oh", as he got up and shuffled past Clay and towards the court yard as instructed while clay followed behind rubbing his head looking rather confused by the new dragons reaction.

Ouside in the court yard Daniel finally made it to where Omi, Kimiko and Rai where waiting and took a place between Omi and Kimiko while Clay followed behind Daniel and took his place next to Rai. Clay was still curious as to why Daniel got upset when he heard about elemental training and glanced over at him only to see Daniel looking very uncomfortable.

Clay was about to say something to Daniel but just before his words left his mouth Master Fung began to speak so Clay thought it best to speak to Daniel in private or have words with Kimiko - *yet another thing for her to find out.*

"Kimiko" Master Fung said and motioned Kimiko to step towards him.

"Yes Master?" Kimiko said as she watched Master Fung roll up his sleaves and held his arm out with the palm flat and facing up.

"Burn me if you please" Master Fung said ignoring every ones reaction to this, even thou Kimiko protested Master Fung continued to order the Young dragon until Kimiko took out her Shen Gong Wu the Star Hanabi and used it to burn the Master's arm as he requested although she did not do it surverly as if it where at actual battle it was no worse than a very large and bad friction burn.

Master Fung did not flinch and thanked Kimiko and sent her back in the line then with his other arm motioned Daniel to come fourth. "You know what to do young dragon"

"But I-I-I can't" Daniel said looking at the ground "I'm not . . . i can't" before he could continue Master Fung held up his burnt arm so Daniel could see it. Daniel felt the guilt building at how Master Fung did this so he could practice and how much he wanted to make his pain go away.

Daniel looked over behind him at Clay who was looking almost as stupefied and confused as the others and with a sigh and smile Daniel clasped both his hands and held them close to his heart and closed his eye's for a moment.

"Inner heart! . . . - LIGHT!" Daniels voice echoed through the court yard as a bright deep red light shone through the gaps in his fingers .

Omi, Kimiko, Raimundo and Clay just stared gob-smacked at what they saw, Master Fung's burns shimmered a golden glow and then the light seemed to "dust" and gently float off in the wind and when the glow was gone after a few seconds so where the burn's.

"What the hell just happened!" Raimundo said very bluntly the others too shocked to correct Rai on his outburst. as Daniel just kept his gaze fixed on the ground.

"Well young monks" Master Fung began to explain "Daniel here is the dragon of light, he uses his own emotional state to heal the wounds of others". Master Fung looked at Daniel with a smile before he continued in an attempt to comfort him.

"The dragon of light doesn't have any real attack power as such but makes this up with his own healing powers as well as a kind and gentle heart, he draws his power from the love he feels in his heart his own inner light if you will"

Daniels eyes began to fill again with a mist of tears "What love?" he muttered so that only Master Fung could hear.

Master Fung looked at Daniel for a moment and looked up at Kimiko "Kimiko perhaps you would care to take Daniel back to his room to rest, you both are also excused from this training lesson" he said motioning towards Kimiko and Daniel.

Kimiko nodded and linked arms with Daniel and walked him to his room in silence. Once Daniel had entered his room Kimiko thought it be best just to leave him alone with his thoughts for a few hour's, however just as she had closed the door over.

"Kimmie" Daniel shouted as he heard Kimiko closing the door "Can i talk to you? . . . please?"

Kimiko entered the room and sat down infront of Daniel and began to question him on why it is he feels so down and how also that she was impressed at what his power is and how sweet and befitting it was of him.

"I don't know why, i guess it is because well . . . i give my love away so easily but i never get any in return and i don't think it befits me at all, i feel dead inside most the time. So i don't see how any light can be in me if it wasn't for the fact i just used my power i would have swore it was dead."

Kimiko looked at him and gave Daniel a hug and wriggled some reaching under Daniels bed rolls feeling something poking her in her knees. "Whats this?" Kimiko looked at the sketch book with what clearly looked like a rough sketch of Clay. "wow" Kimiko looked at the drawing and then at Daniel "This is really good!!"

Daniel looked at the floor as if to say it wasn't "I never usually let anyone see my work"

Kimiko had a few peeks of the other drawings he had done the detail, the colouring everything was just so life like as if it could jump out the page. "Just curious" . . . Kimiko said looking at Daniel "Are you gay?, i mean i don't want to upset you more"

Daniel looked at Kimiko with a half smile that was obviously forced "Yes i am but please don't tell anyone im not really sure myself to be honest, but i know that i -"

Kimiko looked at him and interrupted Daniel before he could finish his sentence "Like Clay?" Kimiko laughed as she saw a flush coming to Daniels face. "I know, i saw that blush when you met him and the picture sort of gave it away too"

Kimiko held the drawing up, Daniel hadn't even realized that he hadn't just drew the outlines for clays face, but his whole body also and with not a stitch of clothing in sight. Kimiko looked for a moment lost in thought and stared at Daniel.

"Met me in the gardens outside the court yard at around 9 p.m" Kimiko said softly "dont ask why but i think if all goes well you will be in a for a suprise."

"No Kimmie please! don't talk to Clay!" Daniel eye filled with terror almost as if he knew what she was going to do. "I'm begging you the last time i took a chance like that with a guy i ended up with a black eye and two years worth of bullying!"

"All right i wont, but met me anyway O.K we can talk about stuff more i promise" Kimiko said altho she did have other plans remembering her discussion with Clay the night that Daniel first arrived!.

Just because she couldn't tell Clay, doesn't mean she couldn't get them together on a nice moonlight night.


End file.
